


When We’re Alone

by anxiousdyke



Series: Braime fics to mend my broken heart [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sex, but like with romance, just smth i missed from the episodes, just smut basically, the best type of sex, tho obviously i wasnt ever gonna get that its game of thrones, yeah nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousdyke/pseuds/anxiousdyke
Summary: A Braime fix-it, taking place after Sansa’s coronation. Brienne is with her in Winterfell, because why the fuck wouldn’t she. I am disgusted by what D&D have done with my two favorite characters, leaving Jaime dead for no apparent reason, so this little something is basically my coping mechanism.





	When We’re Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amela](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amela).



> Enjoy!  
> Yes, I know Jaime Lannister is a sweetheart, believe me, I know.

Jaime put his hand on Brienne's back and gently brushed his fingertips against her skin. The chamber around them was dark, the only source of light being a few candles on the mantelpiece, making both of them sink in the shadows. Jaime observed as Brienne's soft skin would cover with goosebumps whenever his fingers went. She was breathing calmly, her sleep undisturbed by his touch, so he started wandering his fingers over her arm and her waist.

She loked gorgeous like that, naked, vulnerable, beautiful, _his_. Her quiet, steady breath was making him feel calm and somehow secure, like by her side was the only place he ought to be. He touched her hair and ran his fingers through it, then placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

They had been asleep for some time now. It was yet another thing Jaime had just learned about Brienne - she was a really tough sleeper. She slept long and deep, in contrary to Jaime, who would wake up long before her. He couldn't sleep, too many thoughts were haunting him, some of them good, most of them terrible, so he would just lay next to her and watch her, because she was _beautiful_ , and she was _his_ and he had never felt like that before. Not once, not even with Cersei. Cersei was a monster. Brienne was as far from a monster as a person could be.

Jaime was a lucky man.

He looked at his right arm, at the place where his hand used to be, now a disgusting, wrinkled stump. Sometimes he still felt like his fingers were there. He had his eyes glued onto his hand for a second, thinking that it was worth it. He defended her, he defended the woman who usually didn't have anyone to take her side. Yet he did, and he lost his hand for it, but he gained something way more precious.

"What are you doing?" Brienne muttered quietly and Jaime immediately stopped caressing her waist with his fingers. He was so deep inside his thoughts he started doing it automatically, enjoying her soft skin under his fingertips without even thinking about it.

As soon as she asked that, he took his hand off. She was still laying backside to him, but he could feel she's smiling. "I'm sorry,” he said hesitantly. He still wasn’t sure how much was he permitted to do; he didn’t want to step over any boundaries, but he also craved for her touch. 

"No, no," she whispered back, then yawned. "Keep doing that. It feels good.”

”As my lady commands.”

Brienne scoffed and rolled her body to lay face to face with Jaime. He smiled at her and placed his healthy hand on her arm. She would gracefully smile at that. His thumb caressed her perky breast and pink nipple and she blushed a little; something Jaime had never seen before. She looked stunning. 

“Hi,” he mocked.

”Hi,” she raised her hand to put it on his cheek, brushing her knuckles gently against his skin. Jaime was surprised at her delicacy, he knew she had never allowed anyone to see that side of her before. He felt special. “Have you slept at all, Jaime?”

”No,” he shrugged and sighed. “Too many thoughts.”

”I get that.”

And they laid in silence. Brienne closed her eyes, resting, but Jaime kept his opened. Silence didn’t feel uncomfortable around her. It was odd, because Jaime genuinely did not like silence, he would prefer to hear something all the time, hearing nothing made him nervous - but with her he didn’t feel the way he used to. Hearing her breath was enough.

He glazed at the scars on her collarbone, the ones she got fighting a bear long years ago. They would never completely disappear, he realized. She will always be marked this way, reminding her of the moment she almost lost her life. Because she would have, Jaime was sure about that - fighting a starved bear with a wooden sword was an impossible task even for a woman as incredibly skilled as Brienne. Jaime thanked the gods he made a turn that day and saved her.

She caught him staring at her scars and sent him a curious look.

“Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful?” he felt like he should had said that a long time ago, those words just needed to be said. He wanted her to know that. 

She bit her lip, her eyes still closed, but something had changed in her face; she frowned gently, like she had heard that many times before and was fed up with them. “Yes, in my own way, I have heard it before. _Beautiful for a ladyboy._ ”

”No, Brienne, I mean it,” Jaime looked deep into those ocean eyes when she opened them again. “You are astonishing, my lady. Not in your own way, in every way.”

His healthy hand went under the duvet of wolf skin and he touched Brienne's flat stomach, then her hips. She scoffed and smiled a little, a grin he only saw a few times in his entire life, but everytime she would do it his heart would just grow twice as big. Brienne of Tarth, he thought. The most fierce, gorgeous woman in the entire Westeros. _His_.

His fingers made their way between her inner thighs, where her skin was the softest. She sighed deeply when they brushed her warm lips; her skin covered with goosebumps. Jaime chuckled at that. It had been only a few weeks since they first had sex, but that time was enough for him to learn what Brienne likes best. And she was so easy to get to the edge Jaime found it almost adorable. When his thumb caressed the opening of her sex, Brienne let out a deep, long moan, and that sound alone was a reward for Jaime. 

“Can you-“ she whispered and he just nodded, sending her a wide smile. He gently slipped one finger inside of her, feeling how wet and hot she really was, no, _enjoying it._

Her hips started moving a little to get in rhytm with his moves. Her pink nipples got hard within seconds and Jaime bent forward to take one of them between his teeth; smiling, he bit gently the perky skin, knowing damn well it made Brienne crazy.

She turned her head and pressed it against the pillow, her loud moans and whines getting way louder now. Jaime teased her breast with his tongue again, then added another finger inside her, which she welcomed with a muted scream yelled into the pillow.

”Faster, Jaime-“ she begged and he obeyed, because of course he would, and Brienne was now whimpering his name as he took his fingers out and quickly slipped them back in, and he _curled_ them, and he digged so deep their entire length was inside her, and it would just make her go mad... He grinned as he watched her barely keeping it together. She was so wet by now he knew how close she is to climaxing, and he spread her legs with his metal hand.

”What-“

”Shh,” his cold, dead fingers went up her stomach and to her breasts, making her skin cover with goosebumps. As he moved down and covered his head under the duvet, he found Brienne’s sex rather quickly; she was still riding his fingers, but her entire body shook when his sharp tongue touched that one spot that made her feel particularly good. _How did Jaime know that?_ She had no idea. She had no idea she even owned parts that made her go this crazy.

”Jaime!” 

She was begging at this point, and his tongue was making wonders within the opening of her lady parts. His head was between her warm, strong thighs, his entire body covered with sweat; just as hers. Her calf was brushing against his back. He loved doing it to a woman - kissing her down there - because he had learned long ago that’s what made Cersei feel best. And that’s what Jaime wanted to do to the woman he loves now.

Brienne climaxed rather spectacularly, her hand grasping Jaime’s hair as she yelled for one last time and her entire body went into spasms. Her screams and whines were muted by the pillow she was cuddling her face into, but Jaime was sure she was heard by the entire Winterfell anyway. Not that he cared.

She was gorgeous like that. Jaime quickly came back to his spot by her side just to watch her. His thumb and index finger were pinching her hard nipple as she was cooling down from the orgasm, still gently thriving her hips back and forth, as if Jaime was still penetrating her. Sweat on her forehead made it’s way down her face and she sent him a smile.

"It is... an interesting way to start a day," she said and he laughed, taking hair off her forehead. Her hand touched his hip under the duvet. "But Lady Sansa is waiting for me.”

”Can’t they bring us breakfast here?” Jaime rolled his eyes. “You always eat with Sansa.”

”She wanted to discuss something with me,” Brienne shrugged; she sat up on the bed and duvet rolled down her body but she didn’t seem to care. “Unlike some of us, I have duties,” she grinned. “And I swore to her.”

”You swore an oath to always eat breakfasts with her?”

”Even if I did, you’d have nothing to say about that,” she bent down and kissed his bearded cheek once again. “I’ll be in the great hall with lady Sansa. Will you get yourself together and meet me later?”

”Meet you later.”

Brienne walked around their chamber, collecting her clothes and getting ready, and Jaime cuddled his face into a pillow again. He smiled towards the soft material. He really was a lucky man.


End file.
